Get Over
by Akina Usagi
Summary: "Aku tidak mengharapkan orang lain mengalami apa yang kualami kemarin. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang pantas mengalami hal seperti itu." [WARNING: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!]


**Get Over**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _This fanfic is mine but "Naruto" is Masashi Kishimoto's_

 _ **Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_ Typo, OOC dan OOC, _**shounen ai**_

 ** _A/N:_** sekuel dari "I Remember".

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"Apa kau bercanda?"

Naruto mengerang pelan saat berusaha menolehkan kepala ke arah suara. Ia melemparkan seringai saat menyadari siapa yang baru saja bicara dengannya.

"Begitu caramu menyapaku, _sensei?_ Bukankah aku sudah menyelesaikan misi dengan baik?"

Kakashi menarik napas panjang. Apa yang dikatakan mantan muridnya itu memang bukanlah hal yang salah, tapi ia juga tidak mau membenarkan seratus persen pernyataan tadi. Ia meletakkan dua minuman kaleng yang baru saja ia beli dari kafetaria untuk menemani waktu jaganya.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan kemarahan Tsunade- _san_ jadi kau tidak berhak mengatakan kalau kau berhasil menyelesaikan misi dengan baik. Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya terperangkap di ruang kerja kepala tim khusus selama tiga jam penuh hanya untuk mendengar semua peringatan dan kemarahan darinya? Aku bersumpah aku tidak mau mengalami situasi seperti itu untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Tawa yang hendak meluncur dari mulut sang Uzumaki berubah menjadi batuk keras dengan suara yang berhasil membuat Kakashi mengerutkan dahi. Ia menekan tombol yang memang disediakan disisi tempat tidur untuk memanggil perawat dan memintanya untuk memeriksa keadaan si lelaki pirang saat dia datang.

"Kau harus memberitahukan apa yang dia dapatkan dari kecerobohannya kali ini, Sakura," cetus lelaki berambut keperakan itu sembari duduk di salah satu kursi dan mengeluarkan buku favoritnya dari dalam saku mantel.

"Dibandingkan dengan kecelakaan mobil yang kau alami setahun yang lalu, kali ini kau berhasil membuat tubuhmu memiliki banyak lubang, Naru."

Sakura, perawat berambut merah muda yang memang bekerja untuk tim khusus, mencatat perkembangan pasiennya di lembar laporan yang selalu ia bawa setiap kali melakukan pemeriksaan.

"Kabuto _sensei_ berhasil mengeluarkan peluru dari bahu, lengan dan kakimu. Dia memintamu agar tidak banyak bergerak untuk sementara waktu."

Pemaparan sang gadis membuat Naruto menghela napas panjang. Ia memang ignin mengajukan permintaan cuti selama satu bulan jika misinya ini selesai, tapi ia tidak menginginkan waktu liburannya itu dihabiskan dengan berbaring di atas tempat tidur tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Ia sedikit mendongakkan kepala saat papan berjalan dan pulpen yang digunakan Sakura diletakkan di sisi tempat tidurnya. Raut wajah dan tatapan yang ditujukan sang Haruno membuatnya menaikkan alis.

"Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan benda yang kutemukan di tutup penamu, Uzumaki- _san?"_

"Uh…"

"Uh?"

"Um…"

"Um?"

Naruto melemparkan lirikan kepada satu-satunya penjenguk yang datang untuknya dan mengutuk sang _sensei_ saat lelaki itu tidak memberikan respon sama sekali terhadap kejadian yang sedang terjadi di depan matanya ini. Pandangannya kembali terfokus pada Sakura yang sudah berdiri tepat disebelahnya dengan kedua lengan terlipat di depan dada.

"Apa rencana bodoh yang kau niatkan dengan jarum berlumur nikotin cair yang menempel di bagian dalam tutup penamu, Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto menarik napas panjang sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan dengan pandangan tertuju lurus ke langit-langit kamar. Sedikit banyak ia bisa menebak kalau Shikamaru adalah kepala tim yang membereskan hasil tindakannya. Lelaki yang selalu mengikat tinggi rambutnya itu selalu mengkhawatirkannya, itulah kenapa dia selalu melakukan pemeriksaan detail setiap kali ia akan melakukan dan setelah menyelesaikan misi.

Bergabung dengan tim khusus sama sekali tidak pernah dibayangkan Naruto pada awalnya, tapi saat Tsunade datang untuk mengadopsinya setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan, semua penilaian dan pandangannya terhadap dunia yang ia tinggali perlahan-lahan berubah.

Si lelaki berkulit _tan_ memang tidak pandai dalam banyak hal, tapi kemampuan analisis dan atletis yang diturunkan ibu dan ayahnya berhasil ia kembangkan seiring berjalannya waktu. Belajar dan berlatih langsung dibawah pengawasan Tsunade selaku ketua tim khusus membuat kemampuannya berkembang dengan sempurna.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan siapapun yang sudah merebut satu pun hal yang kumiliki. Semua orang tahu hal itu, Sakura. Pada kenyataannya kau, _sensei_ dan _baachan_ jauh lebih tahu daripada siapapun."

Kakashi menjauhkan buku dari pandangannya dan menatap lelaki berusia dua puluh lima tahun yang memejamkan mata diatas tempat tidurnya. Ia masih tidak percaya waktu sepuluh tahun sudah terlewat sejak pertama kali Tsunade membawa Naruto untuk bergabung bersama tim khusus.

Ia tahu kalau merekrut seorang remaja sama sekali bukan hal yang biasa dilakukan Tsunade, itulah kenapa instingnya langsung menebak bahwa sesuatu pasti sudah terjadi sampai-sampai remaja itu bisa menginjakkan kaki didalam tim khusus—dan hal itu sama sekali tidak meleset.

Siapa yang menyangka kalau salah satu kecelakaan mobil yang terjadi di jalanan Okinawa ternyata akibat dari campur tangan salah satu organisasi bawah tanah? Kakashi hanya bisa mendengus ketika ia membaca laporan hasil investigasi yang disodorkan Tsunade beberapa hari setelah kedatangan pertama Naruto. Walaupun polisi menyimpulkan kalau kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa sepasang suami-istri itu sebagai kecelakaan tunggal yang disebabkan oleh selipnya kendaraan akibat jalanan yang licin karena hujan, hasil penyelidikan khusus yang ia lakukan ternyata membuka fakta lain.

"Kalau Sasuke mati ditangan yang sama dengan orang-orang yang sudah membunuh kedua orang tuaku, apa menurutmu aku masih bisa hidup?"

Naruto membuka mata dan membalas tatapan Sakura yang ia yakini tidak pernah teralih darinya. Ia mengulaskan senyum tipis.

"Apa menurutmu aku masih ingin hidup?"

Naruto memang selalu bisa mengekspresikan emosi dengan baik, hanya saja dia amat sangat jarang melibatkannya saat dia melaksanakan misi. Bermain-main dengan emosi adalah hal yang menyenangkan, tapi hal itu juga bisa mengubahnya menjadi seseorang yang sangat berbahaya seperti yang terakhir kali terjadi.

Naruto menatap lurus sepasang mata beriris hijau milik sang Haruno selama beberapa saat sebelum kembali menatap langit-langit kamar. Saat ini ia mulai bisa menggerakkan kedua kaki dan lengan kanannya yang sebelumnya benar-benar kaku.

Kakashi bangun dari duduknya dan meraih bahu sang suster, menuntunnya menuju pintu sebelum membisikkan sesuatu dan mendorongnya lembut agar meninggalkan ruangan. Ia berdiri beberapa langkah dari sang pemilik rambut pirang tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Sasuke bukanlah bagian dari misi yang sedang mereka jalankan dan penculikan yang dilakukan oleh oganisasi yang mereka incar berhasil membuat mereka terkejut—walaupun Kakashi menduga kalau Naruto menyadari kemungkinan tadi, melihat bagaimana dia memberikan waktu Shikamaru untuk mengurus semua hal sebelum pergi menjemput sang Uchiha.

Berbeda dengan mereka yang berada dibawah tim khusus, Sasuke sama sekali tidak memiliki kemampuan yang cukup untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri saat harus berhadapan dengan organisasi bawah tanah, itulah kenapa Naruto meminta Shikamaru untuk mempercepat proses penyelidikan sebelum mereka melakukan penggerebekan, namun apa yang mereka lakukan kepada Sasuke membuat kemarahan Naruto meluap.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus memuji kecakapanmu atau aku harus memberikan teguran atas apa yang kau lakukan. Kalau Shikamaru tidak cepat menghubungi kepolisian dan menjelaskan semuanya, kurasa saat ini kau sudah berada didalam peti mati karena ditembak tim intimu sendiri."

Naruto melepaskan tawa karena ia setuju dengan perkataan Kakashi. Ia melirik sang lawan bicara.

"Apa kau sudah mempersiapkan lubang tepat disebelah makam kedua orang tuaku?"

Tatapan tajam yang diberikan sang _sensei_ membuat Naruto mendengus pelan. Ia tahu kalau candaannya tadi tidak pantas, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menggoda Kakashi. Perlahan ia menggunakan lengannya yang tidak memiliki banyak perban untuk bangun dan merubah posisinya menjadi posisi duduk walaupun ia harus menyeret kedua kakinya yang masih belum bisa ia gerakan dengan baik.

"Apa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau Iruka _sensei_ yang menjadi sandera, _sensei?"_

"Aku mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama, tapi aku tidak akan berbuat gegabah seperti yang kau lakukan. Aku tidak akan membahayakan orang yang lain hanya untuk keegoisanku."

Naruto mengulaskan senyum dan menatap kesepuluh jarinya yang entah bagaimana masih menempel dengan sempurna di tangannya. Ia tidak ingat berapa banyak pistol yang ia gunakan dan ia juga tidak ingat berapa banyak peluru yang ia lepaskan.

"Kau selalu berkata kalau masih banyak hal yang harus kupelajari sebagai seorang agen dan kau mungkin tidak tahu, tapi aku selalu merasa iri padamu, Shikamaru dan agen-agen yang lain karena kalian selalu bisa melakukan semua perintah tanpa melakukan perlawanan seperti yang selalu kulakukan."

Naruto memang berbeda dengan agen-agen yang lain, itulah kenapa Kakashi diam-diam berterimakasih kepada Shikamaru yang selalu memperhatikan semua gerak-gerik sang Uzumaki. Putra Namikaze Minato itu memang bukan seseorang yang sejak awal benar-benar berniat untuk menjadi bagian dari penegak hukum dan terlebih tim khusus, itulah kenapa ia tahu kalau Naruto akan gagal menjadi agen terbaik walaupun dia selalu mengerahkan kemapuan terbaiknya. Naruto tidak memiliki dasar sebagai seorang agen dan dia tidak akan pernah memiliki hal itu.

" _Baachan_ berhasil melatih kemampuanku, tapi kurasa tidak ada yang bisa melatihku mengendalikan emosi," cetusnya disertai dengusan geli. "Sebesar apapun usahaku untuk menahan perasaan dan memisahkannya dengan pekerjaannku…" Naruto menutup ucapan dengan dengusan napas kesal.

Naruto bergabung bersama tim khusus untuk mengungkap kasus kematian kedua orang tuanya dan membongkar organisasi yang ternyata sudah mengincar mereka berdua selama satu tahun sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Ini adalah alasan utama kenapa Naruto menjadi agen sekaligus alasan utama kenapa dia tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi agen yang terbaik. Naruto hanyalah seorang remaja normal yang tidak mengerti dunia penegakan hukum, berbeda dengan para agen yang lain. Diantara mereka semua, Kakashi yakin Naruto adalah satu-satunya titik yang menonjol.

Lelaki berusia tiga puluh lima tahun itu melangkah mendekati sang Uzumaki dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Setelah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya didalam kecelakaan yang disebabkan obat tidur yang diselipkan salah satu anggota organisasi bawah tanah, Naruto tidak memiliki siapapun selain Tsunade yang merupakan satu-satunya kerabat dari Uzumaki Kushina, ibunya.

"Aku iri dengan kemampuanmu membagi perhatian antara pekerjaan dan hal pribadi. Tanpa kukatakan pun kau pasti tahu kalau aku memiliki kesulitan untuk melakukan hal itu."

Kakashi mengulaskan senyum tipis dan mengunakan sebelah tangannya untuk mengacak rambut Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan seseorang yang sangat mencintai orang lain sepertimu. Aku bisa memberikan jawaban seperti tadi karena aku tidak pernah mengalaminya, tapi kalau sesuatu sampai terjadi kepada Iruka, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan benar-benar terjadi," ucap Kakashi tenang.

"Aku tidak mengharapkan orang lain mengalami apa yang kualami kemarin. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang pantas mengalami hal seperti itu."

* * *

 **.**

 **..**

 **-0-0-0-**

 **..**

 **.**

* * *

"Kau benar-benar berniat untuk mengakhiri hidup?"

Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa ia selalu mendapatkan pertanyaan dengan nada serupa saat baru bangun dari tidurnya akhir-akhir ini. Ia menolehkan kepala dan harus menahan tawa saat melihat siapa yang baru datang mengunjunginya setelah ia dirawat selama tiga hari.

"Setelah semua yang terjadi kau masih bisa tertawa?"

Walaupun ia masih tidak bisa banyak bergerak, sekarang ia sudah bisa duduk dengan rasa sakit yang lebih ringan daripada hari-hari sebelumnya. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan mengulasksan senyum saat sang pengunjung menerimanya.

"Melihatmu datang menemuiku dengan membawa karangan bunga adalah hal yang tidak pernah kubayangkan, _Teme,_ jadi jangan salahkan kalau aku memberikan reaksi seperti tadi," ucapnya disertai senyum lebar.

Sasuke mengerlingkan mata dna meletakkan benda yang dimaksud sang Uzumaki diatas meja kecil yang tepat berada disebelah tempat tidur.

"Kabuto- _san_ akhirnya memperbolehkan orang selain Kakashi untuk mengunjungimu, itulah kenapa aku datang."

Tatapan sepasang mata beriris biru milik sang Uzumaki masih tertuju pada sepasang mata beriris oniks yang sebelumnya ia pikir tidak akan pernah ia lihat lagi.

"Aku tidak memiliki kekuasaan apapun di tempat ini, _Teme._ Mereka membuat peraturan dan dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini, aku tidak berani untuk melanggarnya."

"Hn."

Naruto mengulaskan senyum. Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk agar bisa berhadapan langsung dengan lelaki yang sudah menempati sisi tempat tidurnya. Ia menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk meraih tangan kiri Sasuke yang belum ia genggam. Ia memainkan kesepuluh jari lelaki yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu dengan jarinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Sasuke menatap wajah lelaki yang masih belum melepaskan pandangan darinya. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang mendapatkan banyak luka, ia hanya mendapatkan satu tembakan di sisi perutnya. Ia yakin Kakashi sudah memberitahukan keadaannya kepada sang lawan bicara, jadi ia tidak tahu kenapa Naruto tetap melemparkan pertanyaan.

"Itachi memberitahuku kalau dia akan melindungimu kali ini. Dia berterima kasih karena siapapun yang membereskan apa yang kau lakukan bekerja dengan sangat baik dan tidak meninggalkan apapun."

Naruto melepaskan tawa pendek, "Shikamaru tidak akan pernah mengecewakan siapapun."

"Hn, dia sama sekali tidak mengecewakan," Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "Dia bahkan berhasil menemukan jarum nikotin yang entah sejak kapan kau sembunyikan di penamu."

Sang Uzumaki berusaha menahan erangan karena salah satu jarinya masih dalam masa penyembuhan karena patah ketika ia berusaha melindungi Sasuke _._ Ia gagal melakukannya dan meringis pelan dengan kedua mata terpejam. Ia kembali membuka mata beberapa saat setelah Sasuke menghentikan tindakannya dan kembali membalas usapan jari yang terus ia lakukan.

"Aku bertanya padamu, Uzumaki Naruto. Apa kau benar-benar berniat untuk mengakhiri hidup?"

Naruto menarik napas panjang sebelum kembali membalas tatapan dari sepasang mata oniks sang Uchiha.

"Aku bertanya padamu, Uchiha Sasuke, apakah aku masih memiliki alasan untuk tetap setia kepada tim jika aku gagal melindungimu?"

Jika melindungi satu-satunya orang yang ia cintai saja ia tidak bisa, lalu bagaimana bisa ia melindungi tim yang jelas-jelas memiliki tingkat kepentingan lebih rendah daripada kekasihnya? Naruto memiliki penilaian yang jelas tentang hal itu.

"Lagipula aku yang memberikan kesempatan pada mereka untuk merebutmu dari tanganku. Menurutmu apa aku masih bisa pergi dari tempat itu kalau kau mati?" tanyanya dengan senyum sendu.

Sasuke melepaskan salah satu genggaman dan mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap sisi wajah Naruto. Ia mengulaskan senyum saat si lelaki pirang memejamkan mata. Kakashi sudah memberitahunya apa yang dilakukan Naruto di tim khusus dan tidak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk menyadari kalau ternyata Naruto berada dalam situasi yang jauh lebih berbahaya daripada dari yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Sasuke menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk mengusap kelopak mata kanan sang kekasih dan kedua ujung bibirnya terangkat naik ketika Naruto mengulaskan sebuah senyum tipis.

"Kau benar-benar berniat untuk mengakhiri hidupmu kalau aku mati?"

"Hm."

Sasuke melepaskan tawa pendek. Kali ini ia menggunakan tangannya untuk mencubit pipi sang lawan bicara.

"Aku tidak mengira kalau ternyata kau begini romantis, _Dobe._ Apa yang akan terjadi kalau Kakashi mendengar perkataanmu tadi, hn? Kau bisa terus digodanya seumur hidup."

"Kalau dia melakukan itu, aku akan membocorkan rahasia yang hanya dia ketahui dan Iruka _sensei,_ kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Sasuke kembali melepaskan tawa. Ia kembali menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap wajah sang kekasih. Ia tidak berbohong, ia sempat merasa dipermainkan ketika Naruto menggunakan nada datar dan dingin padanya saat mereka berada di gudang. Itu adalah kali pertama Naruto menggunakan nada datar dan tatapan kosong padanya dan hal itu membuatnya meragukan perasaan yang dia miliki selama beberapa saat—sebelum akhirnya ia memahami apa yang menjadi tujuan utama sang Uzumaki. Menunjukkan kelemahan didepan lawan adalah hal yang selalu dihindari seorang agen.

"Apa kau akan kembali bekerja untuk tim khusus setelah keluar dari tempat ini?"

"Apa kau bercanda?" Naruto membuka mata dan meraih tangan Sasuke yang masih menempel di pipinya dan menahannya disana. "Aku berhak mendapatkan libur setidaknya selama satu tahun setelah semua yang kulakukan untuk tim."

"Walaupun kau menyelesaikan semua itu tanpa mengikuti rencana yang sudah disusun Shikamaru?"

"Dia bisa membereskan semua kekacauan yang kubuat dengan baik, tidak ada yang perlu kukhawatirkan."

"Che, _Dobe."_

Naruto melemparkan cengiran lebar. Dengan perlahan ia memperhatikan satu per satu bagian tubuh sang lawan bicara dan perlahan-lahan kerutan di dahinya semakin terlihat jelas. Seperti yang sering dikatakan Tsunade setiap kali dia melakukan kesalahan, apa yang sudah terjadi tidak bisa diubah dan menyesal hanya akan membuang waktu, tapi kali ini ia tidak bisa menerima kesalahannya dengan baik.

"Apa mereka akan mempercayai kematianmu?"

Naruto tentu mempertanyakan hal yang sama saat Kakashi memberitahunya bahwa Shikamaru menyebarkan kabar kematiannya beberapa saat setelah penyerangan itu berakhir. Walaupun ia yakin ia sudah melumpuhkan semua musuh yang ada di tempat itu, ia tidak bisa memastikan apakah tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang melarikan diri. Ia melakukan tugasnya sebagai agen individu yang ditugaskan untuk berhubungan dengan organisasi itu dan ia tidak pernah mendapatkan perintah mengenai apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah tugasnya selesai dan itu berarti—

"Shikamaru akan membereskannya untukku. Tsunade akan melakukan apapun yang bisa dia lakukan untuk melindungiku. Kurasa aku tidak perlu mencemaskan apapun."

"Apa itu berarti kita bisa pergi?"

Butuh waktu beberapa saat sebelum Naruto memahami apa yang dimaksud Sasuke sebelum akhirnya melepaskan tawa dan menjawab dengan anggukkan. Ia membiarkan Sasuke mengeliminasi jarak duduk mereka dan mengulaskan senyum.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" tanyanya dengan volume suara yang semakin rendah seiring berkurangnya jarak mereka.

"Kemana kau mau pergi?" balas Sasuke yang kini mulai mengeliminasi jarak diantara wajah mereka.

 _"Heaven?"_

Sasuke menghentikan tindakan dan melemparkan tatapan datar. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan pukulan kesisi kepala lelaki yang terlihat sedang menahan tawa.

"Apa kau serius?" tanyanya dengan nada bosan.

Naruto kembali melepaskan tawa sebelum menggeleng dan melanjutkan niat Sasuke; mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka dalam sebuah kecupan ringan yang semakin intens seiring berjalannya waktu. Sebelum suara pekikan terkejut dari seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu, telinganya sudah menangkap suara langkah yang tentu saja ia abaikan.

Sasuke adalah yang terpenting baginya sekarang dan setelah semua yang ia alami, ia tidak berniat untuk menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi. Kali ini ia akan benar-benar menikmati kebersamaan mereka tanpa memberikan batasan apapun dan mempedulikan apapun. Ia akan melakukan semua yang ia mau, ia akan mengabaikan semua kekhawatirannya dan membiarkan Tsunade melakukan tugasnya sebagai kepala tim khusus sekaligus walinya secara maksimal. Ia tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu menahan perasaannya lagi.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **End**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ awalnya saya tidak berniat menjadikan _fic_ ini sebagai sekuel dari "I Remember" tapi saat mendekati akhir saya baru sadar kalau ternyata _sense fic_ ini sama dengan _fic_ itu, jadi saya putuskan untuk menyesuaikan semuanya dan menjadikannya _fic_ sekuel _and tadaa~_ Kotak _review_ selalu terbuka dan siap untuk diisi~

 **p.s:** _Feel free to contact me at: askdotfm (slash) fandragonfly_


End file.
